Moranis Family Revisited/Transcript
Three Years Ago... see a sign called 3 years ago And Now... Christine attacks her friend Jo: "As Willow took the triplets to their afternoon activities, I could hear Christine yelling at her friend Megan." Christine: "YOU ARE A BACKSTABBER MEGAN!!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD THIS WAY?!?!" Jo: "What is going on out here?" Christine: "Megan said something terrible about my dad." Megan: "She's a liar!" Christine: "She told me that my dad died in vain!" Megan: "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER DAD!" Christine: "That's a lie!" Jo: "All right, that's enough you two. Break it up." drags Megan by the hair and slaps her Jo: "Stop, now, Christine! You are hurting your friend!" Christine: "SHE'S NO FRIEND OF MINE!!! JENNIFER TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" threatens to stab Megan with a knife runs out of the house in tears and runs home to tell her mother about the incident At Aunty Avril's house Jo: "Later on, the family was going to Aunty Avril's house." Willow: "Kids, time to go to Aunt Avril's." with a photograph of her late father in her arms, reluctantly gets in the van to Aunty Avril's place Aunty Avril: "Hello there." Willow: "Avril, what a nice surprise!" Christine: "This is a picture of my daddy." Willow: "This is a picture of my late husband Norman. A year and a half ago, I lost my husband in a tragic car crash." Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world." Aunty Avril: "I am very sorry for loss, Willow and Christine." Willow: "A drunk driver traveling the wrong way hit Norman's car, and sent him flipping over 15 to 20 times before the car landing in the ditch. This terrible accident happened about three days before Christine's 6th birthday." Cut to: is skipping some rocks by the lake, with a solemn face finds her Mike: "Hi." Christine: "Oh, I thought it'd be someone else," Mike: "Chris, your mom told me what happened, and I am very sorry for your loss." breaks down and cries Christine: "My dad promised me, (sniffs) that he'd be there to (sniffs) celebrate my birthday...but a drunk driver ran him over..." Mike: "I understand, Chris. Sometimes, we can't always keep our promises." Christine: "I know. But I miss him so much..." Mike: "I know how you feel, but you should let it go and move on. That's how life works." stomps off angrily Mike: "Where are you going?" Willow: "I think she is in a bad mood. Today is the anniversary of Norman's car crash, and she is having a hard time dealing with it. She and Norman were very close. We tried talking to a grief counselor about her problem. I think she needs some time to herself." finds something Christine: "What is this?" turns out to be a birthday card from Norman to Christine shrugs and opens the card and begins to read it Christine: (reads) "Happy birthday to my little pride and joy...my wonderful little girl. Christina, everyday you fill my life with joy and happiness. Everyday is an adventure with you. I cannot think of a person to spend your special day with than you. Always remember, wherever you are, I will always be with you. Love, Daddy." eyes are filled with tears as she hugs the card Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts